


Tied Together

by hoothoot54



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Confession, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Fukurodani Academy, Getting Together, M/M, MSBY Bokuto, Time-Skip, Volleyball, akaashi helps him, bokuto doesn't know how to tie a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothoot54/pseuds/hoothoot54
Summary: Bokuto doesn’t know how to tie a tie.This wouldn’t be such a big deal if he didn’t go to Fukurodani academy, or any other high school in Tokyo.Thankfully, he has Akaashi Keiji, his vice-captain, his setter, his best friend, to help him out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever so please be nice, I hope y'all enjoy :)

Bokuto doesn’t know how to tie a tie.

This wouldn’t be such a big deal if he didn’t go to Fukurodani academy, or any other high school in Tokyo.

Thankfully, he has Akaashi Keiji, his vice-captain, his setter, his best friend, to help him out.

____________

“AGAAAASHEEEEEE” Bokuto screamed as he waved his arms with way too much vigour than should be possible at 7am on a Monday morning. 

Everyday without fail, Bokuto and Akaashi meet up at the train station before going to school together. And everyday without fail, Akaashi would help Bokuto tie his tie for him.

“Bokuto-san, you shouldn’t yell in public,” Akaashi replies as he nears Bokuto, trying to keep a straight face as he ignores the weird looks of passerbys at the two boys. 

“Sorry Akaashi, I’m just excited to see you again!”

Bokuto smiled, his eyes wide and bright, grey hair sticking up from a bit too much hair gel, white dress shirt untucked under the Grey blazer.

His hand was outstretched, blue striped tie in hand as Akaashi takes it from him. 

It’s a thing they’ve become used to, Akaashi folding his seniors tie around his neck into a neat little knot before passing it back to said senior who continues to ramble on about a volleyball play he saw on YouTube.

“Thanks Akaashi, you’re the best!” Bokuto grinned as he tightened the tie around his neck.

“You know Bokuto-San, I could teach you you know.” Akaashi remarked.

Not that he really wanted to, Akaashi had become accustomed to Bokuto’s dependence on Him. But Bokuto was going to college soon, and with him not knowing how to tie a simple knot, Akaashi at least wanted to be the one to teach him.

Hell, he could’ve told Bokuto to just keep the tie tied and tighten and loosen it as he pleased. But Akaashi wasn’t going to tell his sometimes not very bright captain, a small part of him wanted to keep Bokuto close, dependant on him even if it was for a small thing.

The raven noticed a slight falter of his lips, and a slight dimness in his consistently bright eyes, but Bokuto recovered in a matter of split seconds.

“Sure! If-if ah you really want to.”

____________

Bokuto and Akaashi agreed to meet in the club room before practice would start so Bokuto can learn.

“Okay so first cross this over this…”

Akaashi demonstrated on himself, looking at at a focused Bokuto who was hesitantly following his movements on his own tie around his neck.

“Then this goes under, and over…”

“Wait you’re going too fast!”

“No I’m not, this is the second step.”

Akaashi could’ve sworn a slight blush on Bokuto’s cheeks, but brushed it off as being embarrassed he got caught slacking.

He tried again, following Akaashi’s movements till he finally managed to get one semi-decent, actually kind of ugly knot that he could barely adjust properly because of how disproportionate it was.

“This is hard, Akaashiiii!” Bokuto whined, crossing his arms and pouting like a little child.

“Bokuto just try again, you’ll get it soon.”

“No look at yours and look at mine! This is my 10th try and its so ugly it looks like this side got injected with botox!”

Akaashi was unfazed by Bokuto’s emotional modes, but what he didn’t understand was how bad he could be at doing such a simple task.

“Bokuto-san, just try again.”

“No!”

“Bokuto-san, come on.”

“I hate ties, they’re the worst , you make one mistake and it decides it’s just not going to look nice and…”

As he rambled on, he undid the, admittedly, ugly tie around his neck, about to throw it onto the floor before Akaashi took a step forward, snatched it out of Bokuto’s hand and started tying it around his neck.

Bokuto stared wide eyed down at a flushed Akaashi, folding and weaving the blue fabric around his neck, long delicate fingers sometimes accidentally brushing his chest before finishing in a beautiful knot.

“There. That’s how you do it.” Akaashi pointedly remarked, staring straight at the tie laying on Bokuto’s chest, cheeks red and refusing to make eye contact.

They were impossibly close.

Akaashi wasn’t short, in fact he was only a few cm shorter than the owl-like boy. But he couldn’t help admire the broad muscular build in front of him.

They were used to leaning on each other on the way home after practice. They were used to their thighs touching as they sat side by side during lunch. They were used to the pats on the back and shoulder after a spike or a dump.

What they weren’t used to was being face to face, Akaashi’s hands splayed across Bokuto’s chest, the quietness of the club room making them that much more aware that they were alone.

“Akaashi…”

Akaashi looked slowly looked up, sea green eyes meeting intense gold ones, a kind of intensity he had only seen focused on a volleyball, the kind of intensity that makes Akaashi feel bold despite red taking over his skin.

He stared at his eye lashes, they weren’t long but complemented his strong expressive face perfectly. His angular eyebrows were messy and skin blemished around his temples.

And then his lips. The same lips that pulled into large smiles, that brightened his days, that pouted when he was acting childish, that he wanted to kiss so damn badly right now.

“Keiji…”

Akaashi snapped as he tugged the tie at the tie he just tied, pulling Bokuto’s face down to his own, crashing their lips together.

It was short, but desperate, unleashing all the unspoken feelings they shared, matching the intensity of those golden eyes just a second ago.

Bokuto’s hands wandered to undo Akaashi’s blazer and tie, pulling his dress shirt out from his pants and feeling his thin waist, pulling him even close than before.

Feeling Bokuto’s hands on his bare skin, his eyes snapped open, pulling away in a jump, hands that were feeling the gorgeous chest in front of him falling by his side.

Bokuto’s face was flushed, lips parted as he panted, slightly out of breath. The softness in his usually expressive face caused Akaashi’s heart to beat even faster.

“Um, I’m so-“ Akaashi started.

“You taste good.”

Akaashi’s hooded eyes were blown even wider than before at Bokuto’s comment.

“Like strawberries. You’re really hot Keiji.”

A small smirk appeared on his lips, after seeing how his underclassman burned.

“You know, I really like you. Didn’t think you’d make a move though. If you really wanted to make out you could’ve just said so. You’re so pretty who wouldn’t want to make out with you! Not that I want anyone to make out with you, I only want me to do that, but you’re just so gorgeous I-“

“Bokuto-san we have to go for practice now!”

Akaashi sputtered, cutting Bokuto off by grabbing his wrist as he dragged them both to the gym.

With each step, Akaashi’s heart pounded even harder.

Did that really happen?

I just kissed Bokuto.

He tasted like honey.

His hands were on my waist.

He pulled me closer.

He didn’t push me away.

What does this mean?

What’s going to happen now?

Bokuto just looked at his best friend with amusement in his eyes. He was shocked, but he knew they had some sort of tension that he always covered up with his loud voice and over energetic personality. He never wanted Akaashi to feel uncomfortable, and even planned to ask him out sooner or later. He didn’t actually think he’d make the fist move, but he couldn’t be happier being finally able to kiss him.

Keiji’s hands on his chest were so warm, almost burning his skin, his lips so soft and pink, tasting the strawberry milk that he had just drank during their break on his tongue. The slight tilt in his head as he connected their lips together. His thin but toned body finally pressing against his.

And not to mention the way he pulled his tie down to bring their lips together.

That…was hot.

And when they broke apart, the redness in his cheeks, contrasted beautifully with those deep gorgeous emerald blue eyes and complemented his pink plump lips shiny with saliva.

And the thought of it being his own was hot enough for himself to feel warm.

Before they knew it, they reached the gym, Akaashi bursting open the doors and Bokuto reverting to his loud, obnoxious captain self, lifting both his arms (and Akaashi’s as well who’s hand was still hanging tightly to his wrist).

“HEY HEY HEYYY! Let’s get started!”

What both boys were not ready for were the stares of their teammates.

The noise of shoes squeaking and balls dropping stopped as the pair became the center of attention.

“You guys aren’t changed…”

Both boys visibly stiffened, before looking at each other and realising - Akaashi was a mess, tie loosened, blazer unbuttoned, dress shirt untucked while Bokuto was as neat as ever, tie perfectly tied around his neck and uniform straightened out.

That wouldn’t have been much of a problem, if not for the fact that Akaashi always wears his uniform properly, they were the only ones that were late, and they were not changed into their navy shirts and shorts they always wear for practice.

Knowing smirks started creeping onto their teammates faces, knowing their captains have never been late before, let alone not ready.

They turned around, Bokuto grabbing Akaashi’s hand and rushing out of the gym, bodies red and warm as ever as they heard whistles and hoots behind them.

“It’s about damn time!” They hear Konoha shout after them.

————

“Keijiiiiiiii, I don’t want to leave you. Who’s going to tie my tie now?” Bokuto whined on his graduation day as Akaashi ties the blue striped tie around his boyfriends neck.

Bokuto has started calling Akaashi Keiji, for one, he knows Akaashi loves it. Secondly, he wants Akaashi to get used to it for when one day when he takes his last name to be Bokuto Keiji. But he definitely won’t admit the latter.

It was a sad day for the two lovers, being as close as ever but having to leave Akaashi behind was hard on the heart for them both.

“I’ll tie all your ties so all you need to do is adjust them when you want to wear them.”

Akaashi replied, having thought it all out already. There was no way he was going to let anyone else help his helpless boyfriend.

“Keiji, that’s so smart! Why didn’t you do that the first time!” Bokuto yelled, eyes wide with realisation.

“Well, I always wanted to tie your tie for you…” Akaashi trailed off, cheeks burning up a little, embarrassed to admit his secret.

“You mean like that time in the club room?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows as Akaashi slapped his arm and turned away.

“Hey hey hey! One day, you’ll be doing it for me all the time.”

Akaashi peeked at Bokuto, a genuine smile on his face, as if he was imagining the next 20 years with Akaashi. 

A small smile crept onto Akaashi’s face, leaning in to kiss Bokuto on the cheek.

“I would love that Bokuto-san.”

____________

“You look so handsome Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi says as he ties a silk grey tie around his husbands neck, silver band gleaming on his slender finger.

“And you, Keiji are beautiful, pretty, sexy, adorable and so so hot wearing those glasses and this suit and why are you even married to me I love you so much mmph” Bokuto rambles on before Akaashi tugs on the neatly tied tie and gives his husband a hot kiss to shut him up. 

The Black Jackals were having a formal event, and Akaashi is his plus one (obviously).

Playing professional volleyball, Bokuto didn’t have to wear ties so much apart from special occasions such as these, so having this moment from their teen years was definitely a special one for them both.

Instead of the ring on his necklace that Bokuto usually wears when he’s playing or training (to reduce the risk of it pulling his finger off accidentally), its tucked nicely on his ring finger, proudly showing it off as he took his husbands hand and headed out their apartment.

Akaashi has given up on teaching Bokuto how to tie a tie, but it's not like either of them really wanted him to learn anyway. They’re happy to recreate those special moments that were only theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I love happy endings and Bokuto calling Akaashi by his first name it just does something to me. Also, Akaashi loves being polite even if Bokuto is his husband, he saves Koutarou for when they're in bed ;)


End file.
